


Fireworks

by Adagal



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a True Story, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Homecoming, Kissing, Love Confessions, POV First Person, Rejection, Slice of Life, Theatre, but it's ok, theatre crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagal/pseuds/Adagal
Summary: Rin works on the lights and sound crew for her school's big musical. little does she know a good friend and crewmate has eyes on her as days go by...
Kudos: 3





	Fireworks

The end of the day bell rang, and I ran down the third floor steps to the front of the nurse's office, or at least the general area where we all met up after school. Miku, my brother Len, Flower, and Gumi were all there like usual, chatting about their day like they did. I waved hello as I joined in.

"So, have you seen the, like, bajillion homecoming posters they put up around school?" Gumi asked.

"It's so weird honestly, they're really trying to get everyone into the homecoming mood," Len agreed. I simply stared at the clock nearby, showing how little time I had left before I had to get to the auditorium.

"Hey, should we head off?" I asked. Everyone agreed and started to leave. Len, Flower, Miku and I all headed off to the front of the building, while Gumi took her leave to the buses. We said goodbye to Flower as she walked away to volleyball practice, and the rest of us walked to the front doors.

"I'll see you at home?" I said. Len nodded, we hugged and he left the school. Miku and I on the other hand, walked through the doors that led to the school auditorium, where the fall musical would take place. A couple of crews were already there and working, yet a few still had to show up. Miku and I asked up to our supervisor for our crew, which was lights and sound. He sent Miku to the catwalk to adjust some lights, while I went off with Teto to fix a rope and tie it to the crow's nest on stage right. Somehow it was worse than expected, there was nothing legit we could tie it to, and the rope was too short anyway. Let's just say it took a shitload of gaff tape to keep it to the side of the beam we held it to.

Teto and I went back to our supervisor, who then sent Teto to work on fixing some lights by the light and sound board at the balcony, while I went with some other students who were a few years ahead of me to catalogue mics. It was a simple and fun task all things considered, and we didn't have to talk much with all the set construction in the background.

We took small pieces of tape and stuck it around parts of a mic, labeled them a number, then put them in a labeled part of a storage box. There were at least 32 mics altogether, not even counting the broken ones, but with three of us doing it, it went by quickly. Before long, it was time for us to leave. I went to where I placed my backpack in the theatre's seats, grabbed it and ran out the doors to the crosswalk.

While I waited for the next red light so I could leave, I noticed Teto walking up to me, fidgeting with her hands. _What got her so nervous?_ I thought.

"Hey, Rin," she greeted.

"Hi," I said back.

"Hey um, would it be ok if I got your phone number?"

My eyes widened a little, but I acted casual about it. "Yeah, totally, I'll tell you." I told Teto my phone number, which she placed into her contacts. At this point, the cross sign flashed, and we had to part ways, as Teto made her way to the bike rack on the other side of the road.

"Text me when you have the chance! And say it's you!" I called out to her. Teto gave a thumbs up as she unlocked her bike and I crossed the street.

When I got home, I felt a buzz in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw Teto had sent me a text, paired with a meme. I texted a laugh back and a 'hello' as well. We continued to chat for a few minutes and send memes to each other until Teto said she had to get to dinner. I said bye and placed down my phone.

"You get any more back pain?" Len joked as he entered my room, placing a cup of tea on my nightstand. I growled at him, but happily took the tea and sipped it. Apple cider.

"Luckily not today, just had to use a lot of tape," I said.

"Your fingers must be tired then," he responded. In nonverbal agreement, I did a few finger stretches and flexes. They were, in fact, a little sore.

"On the bright side, they'll be all the more strong for me to slap you the next time you hog the TV," I jested. Len chuckled with me.

"Mom says get ready for bed, by the way," he said. I nodded and he closed my door as he left. Sometimes that guy isn't so bad.

* * *

The next day of school arrived, and I was already in pain from third period, and with it being Phys Ed, sadly the pain was in more ways than one. On the bright side, lunch was next, which meant being able to hang out and chat with my friends, which was extra fun considering we hardly saw each other in any other classes during the school day.

I plopped myself down in my usual spot next to Gumi at our table, setting down my backpack and stretching my arms. Miku was already gone, probably to get food. Teto sat down across from me like she normally did, and pulled out her sack lunch from home. The rest of us sat in silence for a few seconds, until Gumi, Flower, and another of Gumi's friends stood up to buy some lunch, which meant me and Teto sat alone, since no one else really was at our table.

I pulled out my phone and checked my social media to fill the awkward silence between us, but even pretending to scroll when I'd scrolled far enough wasn't enough for how goddamn long it took the others to buy their food. So Teto and I just sat while she ate her sandwich.

"Hey Rin?" Teto asked. I looked up from the table.

"Um, I was just wondering if you'd wanna go to homecoming with me." Oh. I started to sense a pattern here. First my number, now homecoming? To be frank, I wasn't even planning to go to homecoming this year. Yeah, big event and I'm a freshman and all that, but it just never seemed fun to me as a concept. Even then, I didn't wanna just up and reject her. We would've gone as friends anyway, right?

"Yeah totally!" I responded. My eyes glanced over to the ticket booth for homecoming, right next to our lunch table. "I'll go buy a ticket now, actually. I have some spare cash. You want me to get one for you?" Teto shook her head.

"I can get one tomorrow. Besides, it's just 10 bucks." I nodded, and walked up to the homecoming table to purchase a ticket. Well, ticket, but it's just a sticker for my student ID. I'd gotten the sticker by the time everyone else got back to the table with their lunches. Gumi sat down as I did, and she passed me an ice cream bar.

"Oh. Why?" I questioned.

"Well, you never really eat lunch, so I thought I'd get you something," Gumi explained. Without thinking, I put my hands to my mouth.

"Thank you, you sure?" Gumi nodded and slid the bar in my direction. I peeled off the wrapper and ate it, way too grateful for Gumi as a friend. The ice cream itself was chocolate, but you could've easily convinced me it was vanilla. It was one of those 'healthy' ice cream bars that our school sells, but I didn't care either way, food was food to me.

After lunch, the rest of the day was as normal. And after school, Miku and I headed into the auditorium for another day of lights and sound. This time, I had to help hang a couple lights, was a little heavy but nothing I hadn't done before. It seemed like only a couple minutes, but it was two hours before time was up. I dreaded the next day, knowing it wouldn't be until 6pm until we had to leave, today was only until 4:30pm.

The crossing light was already on as I left, which meant I never met up with Teto like yesterday, but I didn't really believe it mattered. Besides, it was getting late anyway, and we all wanted to get home.

I yawned as I walked through the door. Len was sitting at the kitchen counter, two cups of tea next to him. I set down my bag on a hook and walked to the counter. Len gestured for me to sit down and passed a cup in my direction. I happily took a sip.

"How tough today?" he asked.

"Not bad, relatively quick actually. Only sucks that we have until 6pm tomorrow," I replied. Len nodded and stood up, dumping the undrank content of his cup into the sink.

"Gonna get to bed. You should too." As he left, I gulped down my cup in a sitting before rushing to my room.

* * *

The next day arrived once again, and the school day was same as ever. Pain from Phys Ed, lunch (which was just as awkward as yesterday), bored classes, tired eyes, chatting after school with my friends, then to the auditorium with Miku for lights and sound. Today was at least a little more fun, I got to finally start putting the microphones on some of the actors. Not alone obviously, but it was cool to see the actors test the mics out. The only bad part of all of it was the feedback during mic check, it was almost enough to make me fall to my knees, Jesus.

A few hours later however, and it was all over. I grabbed my bag and jacket and walked out the front doors. The light was red again, so I had to wait for the light to change so I could cross. I looked back to see Teto and the others flood out as well, Teto locking eyes with me. It seemed like she had something else to say, so I hung back for her.

"Hey Teto," I smiled. She waved back at me.

"Hey Rin, I have something to tell you," she whispered. As she stood in front of me, I started to notice her hands were clasped together, rubbing against each other. She also looked down at her feet, I knew whatever she was going to say, it was very big.

"Yeah, go ahead," I said. Suddenly, Miku ran up to us.

"Hey, Teto! How've you been?" she cheered. Teto shuffled toward Miku, clearly peeved a little.

"Um, Miku..." she said. Miku looked between me and Teto before realizing.

"Oh, were you two doing something? Sorry! Sorry! I'll see you at the crosswalk then, Teto." Miku gave an awkward chuckle, waved at the both of us, and walked away to the other end of the crosswalk. Teto watched Miku leave, then turned back to me.

"So, anyway..."

Teto walked up and leaned into me, arms out. I leaned into her as well, for what I assumed was a hug. I wrapped my arms around her for a solid few seconds, until I heard her say,

"Oh."

My brain froze for a second. So she didn't want a hug? But then,

Oh.

As we pulled away from the hug, Teto went back in, our arms still around each other, closed our eyes, and we kissed. Right there.

You know how when people in books and stuff describe their first kiss, they say stuff like, 'it lasted for what felt an eternity' and ' time around us seemed to slow' and 'I could feel fireworks going off in my brain'? While time did feel like it froze, at least for like 5 seconds, here's what I was thinking the entire time we kissed:

 _Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck_ (repeat for eternity).

After a couple seconds, I pulled away from the kiss, my legs doing nothing but stumbling back. My hands were over my blushing, beet red face, and I buckled down into a mess of squealing. I looked up to see Teto, hands together, smiling at me.

"Let me guess. You love me?" I guessed. Teto nodded her head.

I guess I should mention a bit about Teto before I say what my response was. Teto and I were good childhood friends. We knew each other since like, third grade. We both played viola in orchestra in fourth grade, we both played flute in fifth grade. Our parents were good friends, and I was also decent friends with her older sister Cul, as Teto was with Len. We didn't speak to each other that much throughout middle school, but when we got to high school, I was happy to know her face at Lunch, and the fact she was on the same crew as me for the fall musical. So it wasn't like this was someone I knew for the first few months or so of my freshman year.

It was strange, though. I never thought, in all my life, someone would've had a crush on me like that. Especially not her. Don't get me wrong, I like her and all that, but I thought she would've crushed on other people rather than me. Then again, I guess I should've seen the signs earlier.

As for myself, I thought of myself to crush on a few girls in middle school, even Miku, but I shook my head and thought no. I wasn't really interested in love, not yet at least. Not even now, as I stumbled over my words in front of Teto while tapping my fingers together, trying to find the words to say.

"Um, I uh, don't know how else to say this, but uh," I started, my mind going way too fast for me to think.

"I don't really like you, in that way at least. I mean, I still love you as a friend, but, I guess I'm just still exploring my options? And even then, um, I'm not really interested in a relationship like that yet?"

I didn't look at Teto the entire time I said that, but I still knew she was nodding through the whole thing. I stood up straight after my ramble and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"We're still friends though, right?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah, totally," Teto confirmed.

We gave each other a final hug before the cross light shone again, I ran across the street waving to her goodbye, as Miku walked up to Teto and started talking to her. Most definitely about what happened with us.

The next day at school, to my pleasure, things no longer seemed awkward between me and Teto, not during lunch or crew hours. We were still good friends, and we were still going to homecoming, just as friends. I also ended up telling Len in secret about our kiss. I was a little nervous, since I knew he'd also had a crush on Teto for a few years now, and he was indeed a little surprised at first, but ultimately pretty happy about it, and said it was ok I wasn't interested yet.

Though life went on as normal from then, I couldn't have been a happier person, knowing someone did like me like that.


End file.
